teamumizoomifandomcom-20200213-history
Umi Space Heroes
Summary Team Umizoomi takes off on an outer space mission in this one-hour special! When The TroubleMakers break the moon into four pieces, Milli, Geo and Bot blast off in Umi SpaceShip on an intergalactic adventure. Synopsis Intro: The Umi City's Full Moon Night Tonight is in Umi City magical Full Moon Night. Everyone in Umi City has come to see em. The team is up onto their HeadQuarters including UmiCar, from up there they had a magnificent view, while the people were below. They can't wait for this magical event. Pretty soon the moon's gonna rise up into the sky. After his rise, Milli gasps, the Full Moon got her. Then the team sang the song(see Song). Blast off to the rescue In this section is clearly seen that Umi City is on the Earth from where Team Umizoomi blasts off to the rescue. Milli's Tuktuk Mission Milli uses her Measuring Power to find something that is eight units long so she can go pass the big alien giant who blocks the bridge that leads to the Moon Piece and rescue them. But the tin of Space beans was the four units long and the torch was the ten units long, 'cause ten is more then eight. Finally, the alien doll was the eight units long and it was this thing what the alien giant looking for. So Milli grabbed it and runs to the alien giant to present him the doll and make him so happy 'cause she figured out, what he was so upset. Now the alien released the bridge, so Milli including the Tuk Tuk aliens went across the bridge and got the moon piece. After that she says "Umirific" because she got the moon piece. Then, she revealed that has the Space Watch, that also have the other members of the her team, but they were not ordinary watch. They have a projector thanks to what the members of the team can talk to the other ones. Geo´s Junkion Mission Geo goes on the planet, where he uses his Umi Space Goggles to find the second Moon Piece. He tries to get the second moon piece. Bot's Europktoh Mission Bot needs the help to find the path that keeps going to the bottom of the volcano, stat! The last Moon Piece in Outer Space Chasing flight Umi Space Ship VS. Trouble Truck After the Troublemakers grabbed the last moon piece,Team Umizoomi has to chase them. Bot gives a command to Umi SpaceShip to speed up and the run started. The Trublemakers' chase was around the space rock, but Umi SpaceShip flew through the space rock. When Milli can't see them, Bot uses their Umi Space Goggles to look for them. Then they sped up, Umi SpaceShip chases after and makes a good run the Trouble Truck through the space rocks, but it was close! After then, Milli spotted the Troublemakers that they were getting to their Outer Space station. Chasing flight Umi Space Ship VS.TroubleShips There was eight Trouble Ships to chase Team Umizoomi, but Umi SpaceShip has an invention stored in his chassis called Freeze Ray HE . He can use it to stop those TroubleShips Decoding the Number Patterns When the spaceship arrives to the Troublemakers´ space station, they locked it out with the three doors. Milli has to decode the number patterns to unlock the doors. The Number patterns were in this way-First the pattern was 24 24 2? Second 357 357 3? And finally third 987 987 ? (the question mark means that the numbers are missing) Umi SpaceShip revealed that has also the scanner Deactivating the Robot Guards The Trouble makers sent robot guards to stop Team Umizoomi. Geo spotted them and says that the Robot Guards have the big red bu Bot added that they are OFF buttons. If they someone help push those buttons, they will make the guards turn off. This time is Milli´s chance! She uses her Pattern Power to turn off all of them. The pattern was: First jump over the Guard´s hands, then slide under their feet and then push the button. Space Surfing Team umizoomi has to surf on space surfboards all the way to the other side. Bot steps on the button that released a space surfboard and surprise excluding himself also Milli and Geo. The only surfboards that were safe to ride, have the numbers five, three, and nine on them. They need help to find the surfboards that has all those numbers on them. Magical Moment Team Umizoomi finally found all the four moon pieces and put them together to put the Moon back together. Umi SpaceShip helped them. Then Milli says, that the moon is beautiful than ever. Then Umi SpaceShip pulled out the rope to rope the moon and bring it back home where it belongs, i.e. to Earth to Umi City. While they bring it back home, they also sing a song We Love the Moon. Then the fly over the Earth and arrived to Umi City. Everyone in Umi City cannot wait to see it again. After Team Umizoomi released the moon, they flew it around and surprised the people. Then Milli thanks to their UmiFriend for their helping, using their Mighty Math Powers with the team and Bot say that with their help they stopped the TroubleMakers and saved the Moon. Geo added that their UmiFriends are a real space hero (or heroine). Then Bot claimed that he feels a space celebration coming on, and the episode is over. Characters Team Umizoomi/Umi Space Heroes *Milli *Geo *Bot *UmiCar/UmiSpace Ship The TroubleMakers * Little Trouble * Big Trouble * Trouble Truck The TukTuk alliens The Robot Guards Locations *Umi City **Umi City Park *Outer Space ** Planet Tuk Tuk ** Planet Junkion ** Planet Europto ** The Troublemakers' Space Station Songs We Love the Moon Troublemakers Theme Song Skills Math Skills *Shape Indentification *Direction *Shape Matching *Observation skills *Patterns **Number Patterns *Measurement *Clue Finders *Counting Special Skills * Using Your Knowledge * Greater than and Less Than Word skills * Moon * Outer Space Quotes Milli: Troubleships! Bot: YOINKS-A-DOINKS!!!! They've got lasers! Bot: Kinda put these guys on ice Milli: WOOHOO!! We've got them all!!! Geo: Way to go, team! Trivia *This is the final apperance of The TroubleMakers due to series cancellation and the last episode with an antagonist. * This is the episode where the team splits up and Milli finds the first moon piece, then Geo, then Bot and then all of them together. * This is the episode where the space suits of Team Umizoomi show that can glow in the dark. *This is one of episodes where Geo uses his Shape Magnet, this time it uses a triangle. *This is the only other Team Umizoomi special that takes place in outer space, with DoorMouse in Space being the first. *According to Erin Natal, one of the animators for this series: **"Regarding the Troublemakers' fate: I think that's for you to decide! But in my opinion, you can't keep The Troublemakers down for long." Video Category:Episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Episodes Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Specials Category:Rescue Episodes Category:Trouble Episodes Category:Double Episodes Category:Movies Category:Shows Category:Facts Category:Quotes Category:Tools Category:Objects Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Videos Category:Series finale